Finding Out The Truth
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: After Hermione death, three boys find someone who looks exactly like young Miss. Hermione Granger convincing them that Hermione never died but...then, why does she not remember them? Watch as they help Hermione Granger remember her old life and love...R
1. She's alive?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Athena Gardener and the plot

Chapter 1: She's alive?

Summary: When they stumble upon a supposedly dead Hermione Granger their happy so how come she doesn't remember them and her names Athena Gardner? Read and Review!

_**A/n: This story is dedicated to: Darkprincess06. She's the one who gave me the idea!**_

"She's alive" Ron said running inside the bedroom which held his two best friends, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, who sat up straight startled by their friends outburst.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Draco inquired; unfortunately, these three became friends because they were all mourning on Hermione's Granger death.

"Hermione she's alive" Ron said

"That can't be possible" Harry cried out as he jumped out from where he was sitting

"Yes it is today I was walking in muggle London when I bumped into this girl she looked exactly like Hermione it has to be her" Ron said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall

"Ron, she's dead we all saw her body. We were their at the funeral" Harry whispered as he slowly sank back on the bed

Draco was the only one who didn't speak yet. He was stunned the love of his life was alive but how. If it was true then would Hermione recognize any of them…would she forgive him…would she even want to see them.

"Prove it," He croaked out as he turned to face Ron

"She had the necklace with half a heart as the pendant" Ron said shakily as he slid down the wall and putting his head into his hands.

Draco instantly put his hand on top of a necklace around his neck. It was a broken piece of a heart that he had given the other piece to Hermione…it was one of a kind.

Harry finally took a shaky breath before tears began to fall. Harry always blamed himself for the death of Hermione even after so many years he still had nightmares of that day.

Ron started crying also. He never got over Hermione and now after so many years she just appeared without warning.

"Where did you see her Ron?" Draco said urgently as he began to rise

"Draco you can't just go it's to dangerous what if she's just a muggle" Harry said tears still running down his cheeks

"Well what if it's really her?" Draco hissed before he turned back toward Ron and said, "Where did you see her"

Ron hesitated before he answered, "In the Café down the street"

"Thank you" Draco whispered before he disapparted to a deserted alley

After Draco left, Harry rounded on Ron "Why did you tell him?"

"If that's really Hermione…she'll be happy" Ron whispered before he got up and left, tears trailing from his eyes

Draco apparted right into a deserted alley near the Café Ron had told him. He took a deep breath before he exited the alley and cross the road where the Café was. His breath hitched as he came face to face with the supposedly Hermione Grange. Then it hit him, maybe, Hermione Granger might still be alive. He smiled at the thought.

**End of Chapter**

**A/n: Finally! I started the sequel! I was touched at how many reviews the sincerely, series got and I'm glad you all liked it! Should I continue? Should I stop? Is it any good? Bad? Excellent? Remember, give me suggestions! Read and Review!**

The-Lily-And-The-Stag-92

**Next time:**

**"I don't know what you're talking about" The girl scearmed "My name's Athena not Hermione" Athena yelled glaring firecly at the blond boy**

**"But you are..." Draco said desperately "You're Hermione Granger...you have to be her..."**


	2. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!**

_Chapter 2: Denial_

_**Summary: In this chapter, Draco realizes that not everything is that easy when Hermione denies her identity…Read and Review!**_

_A girl looked out of the Astronomy tower as she watched her transfigured body fall. She watched with sorrow as the body fell to the ground with a sickening crack. She watched as Harry let out an anguished cry as she found the body._

_She apparated to an alley and than she pulled out her wand and letting a tear go she whispered, "Goodbye, I love you all" than she put her wand to her head and whispered, "Obliviate" then she fell in a heap as the spell hit her_

He watched her finish her coffee and get up. A plan began to form in his mind as he began to walk toward the girl. He looked down at the floor and purposely bumped into her when they passed each other, the girl fell to the ground with a soft thump. Draco looked up and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" Draco said, apologetic

"Its okay" The girl whispered as she brushed her clothes off

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He said

The girl smiled before she said, "I'm Athena Gardener"

Draco felt as his heart broke into two as he heard her say that. She was not Hermione but how could she look so much like her. She had the bushy hair, the beautiful brown eyes, and that gentle smile.

"W-what?" He stuttered out as he looked at the girl

Athena looked at him strangely before she said, "Athena gardener that's my name, Are you okay?"

"Are you sure that's your name?" Draco said desperately

"Of course it my name" Athena said, raising an eyebrow then she added, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, you do, but I know you as Hermione Granger" Draco blurted out without even thinking

* * *

"Let's go," Harry said, back at the apartment he was trying to coax Ron into seeing the girl but Ron would not budge.

"I told you, Harry, I am not going" Ron said at his place by the window

"I know you still love her and I know you want to see her." Harry said hoping that would make his friend go see the girl

"But she loves Draco" Ron said brokenly gazing out the window

"Yeah, but you two could still be friends Ron" Harry said as he put his hand on the young man, he sighed and says softly, "When she needed us we wasn't there…let's do it right this time" Ron closed his eyes, and thought for a moment before he nodded his head and whisper, "Let's go"

Harry smiled and gave Ron a brotherly hug before he opened the door and walk out of the door, Ron trailing behind him.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about" The girl screamed, "My name's Athena not Hermione," Athena yelled glaring fiercely at the blond boy

"But you are..." Draco said desperately "You're Hermione Granger...you have to be her..."

That is what Harry and Ron heard as they near the two people.

"No, I'm not" Athena screamed she looked beyond furious as she looked at the boy in front of her, "So just leave me alone" She finished in a hiss

"No, please just say it" Draco said as he looked at her helplessly

"Is anything the problem?" Harry asked knowing if he did not intervene, they would make a scene

"Yes, this man is harassing me" Athena told Harry as she turned toward him, she studied him closely before she whispered, "Do I know you?"

Draco could not believe it, Athena seemed to recognize Harry but not him. He felt broken, so turning on his heel he began to walk back to the room he shared with Harry and Ron. Ron looked like he was choosing where to go and one look at Athena he knew that he had to comfort Draco. Therefore, he began to follow Draco to the apartment. Hopefully, Harry would at least convince Athena that they caused no harm.

"I don't think we have" Harry said smiling then he said, "I'm Harry Potter"

"Athena Gardener. Was that man your friend or something?" Athena inquired hoping that Harry would not tell her that she was not Athena.

"It's nice to meet you" Harry said, he wasn't going to fuss that she had a different name, he just knew that she was Hermione "Yes he was and I apologize for his actions."

Athena smiled in relief than said, "It's quite alright. Would you like to go to the movies or something, to get to know each other…I mean?" Athena finished off, lamely and Harry could not help but smile as she blushed,

Harry knew that getting Athena to admit that she is, or was, Hermione would take a whole lot longer especially making her realize she is love with Draco…but what he did not know was that Athena had a certain cute redhead boy in mind….

End of Chapter

**A/n: Ha-ha! I loved the fight and the ending it gave the whole story a new twist. Anyway, what do you think? As you could see the chapters are not that long but don't worry I will make them longer in time I just have to introduce all the characters so I could get into the plot.**

**The flashback is how Hermione faked her death and why she cannot remember them. Also, I don't want any reviews complaining how short it is I am aware it's short because I wrote it like that. If I find reviews like that, I will not answer them.**

**OMG! Thank you for all the reviews I got for the first chapter thankx so much. That what kept me going all the reviews I got made me write faster! So Read and Review!**

**Oh and this is NOT a Harry/Hermione story. It is a love triangle between Hermione, Draco and Ron. In the sequel, Harry will be paired up but who will it be…? **

**Love ya,**

**Padfoot-n-Prongs92**


	3. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
